


Obligatory Movie Date

by Dr_Unkempt



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Middle Schoolers kiss but it's not graphic, Really only Maury is in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Unkempt/pseuds/Dr_Unkempt
Summary: Matthew and Aiden go on a Movie date that's it.
Relationships: Matthew/Aiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Obligatory Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> For my good bud Ellie. She was my editor.

If there was one thing Matthew despised, it was being a cliche. He knew that he was a cliche, Gay, Catty, “Artistic”, but he didn’t like it. He tried to be nice… and that was about it. He wanted to go on a date with Aiden, but he had no idea except for a picnic of all things. Was he physically incapable of being original? He rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. “I don’t see what the problem is, just invite him to an orgy,” Maury suggested. Matthew turned toward him without picking it up off the pillow, “first of all, no and second of all where would I even find one?” Maury grinned, “oh, you can always find an Orgy.” Matthew raised an eyebrow before turning his head back into the pillow and groaning. His phone went off on his side table and he reached over to grab it, turning onto his side and unlocking it. He scrambled up in his bed, “Maury!” The hormone monster was suddenly in his personal space, “Did you find an orgy?” Matthew jerked back, “What, no!” He looked back down at his phone, “Aiden just invited me to the movies!” Maury grabbed his shoulders and shook him, “what are you waiting for? Say yes and add an eggplant emoji.” Matthew started typing before stopping to look up at Maury, “Why?” Maury shrugged, “it’s how I end all my texts.” Matthew shook his head, “I’m not doing that.” Instead he wrote, ‘that sounds good see you then :)’ He then immediately decided against the smiley face. “This is going to be so fucking good,” Maury roared, swinging from the ceiling fan. Matthew hoped he was right. 

Do you know what the worst part about meeting someone somewhere? Those few moments where you look out at the crowd of people and can’t see who you’re looking for. “He isn’t going to come,” Matthew asserted while pacing back and forth. “He invited you,” Maury responded. “I know but-” he was suddenly cut off by someone over by the snack bar, “Matthew, there you are!” Aiden gestured for him to come over, “so, greasy popcorn or fatty nachos”? Matthew put his hand on his hip and looked over the counter, “Definitely popcorn, it’s tradition.” Aiden pulled a twenty out of his pocket and handed it to the attendant, “two nachos please.” He turned to Matthew, “because fuck tradition.” Matthew smiled back, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.” The attendant handed them their nachos, “Enjoy your movie,” his voice turned up a full octave at the end. The two of them turned away and started walking to their theater, “his voice broke harder than a prostitute's knees,” Aiden jokes. Matthew laughed, “respect your sex workers Aiden. They work hard.” He looked at the movie posters, “what are we watching anyway?” Aiden grimaced a bit, “my dad picked it out, and since I told him I was going with a guy friend, he chose that new movie, ‘Action and Explosions 8.’ Matthew grimaced back, “are you sure you aren’t just making sure you’re the most interesting thing in the room.” Aiden laughed, “I’m doing a good job aren’t I?” Suddenly Maury appeared at Matthew’s shoulder, “that was a signal. Stick your tongue down his throat!” Matthew shoved him away, “not yet!” he hissed. Maury grinned, exposing all of his teeth, “the use of ‘yet’ implies there will be throat gobbling, and I’ll be waiting for it.”

They sat down in the middle row because, as Aiden put it, “it’s a movie theater, not a school bus. You won’t be cooler if you sit in the back.” The movie was just wrapping up the commercials. Matthew popped a nacho into his mouth, “if I have to see one more commercial for a Disney toy commercial someone in this theater will be hurt,” he turned to Aiden, “not physically but emotionally.” Aiden grinned wickedly, “I’ll help.” They laughed together, and the movie finally started. The opening credits were barely complete when Aiden reached up and awkwardly put his arm around Matthew’s shoulder. Matthew tensed up and turned to Maury who was sitting in the seat to his right with an impressively large container of popcorn. “What do I do?!” He started to panic. Maury shot back immediately, “you need to lean down, unzip his jeans, and suck his dick.” Matthew shut his eyes and shook his head, “Goddammit why did I think you’d be useful?” He very slowly and carefully rested his hand on Aiden’s knee. They both sat stiffly for a few more moments before relaxing into each other. “Not to fuck a dead horse, but you should give him a handjob,” Maury said after dumping at least half of his popcorn into his mouth. Matthew ignored him, and he and Aiden sat comfortably for the rest of the movie. 

Once the movie was over, Aiden and Matthew found themselves standing in front of the theater. “Do you need a ride? My house isn’t far from here,” Matthew asked, “my dad told me to call when I was ready to go.” Aiden thought for a moment, “I can actually walk home from here, but, um, are you ready to go”? Matthew put his hand on her hip, “actually, no.” Maury pushed his shoulders towards Aiden, “throat gobblin’ time.” Matthew leaned in to kiss Aiden who put his hand on Matthew’s chest and pushed him back. “Don’t. Let’s not be the stupid closeted gays who kiss in public.” Matthew stepped back, “you’re right, I’ve got a better idea” 

Matthew knocked on the door, and the door opened revealing Jessi with zero life in her eyes. “Hi, Jessi, is your living room occupied?” Jesse looked up at him, “my dad doesn’t live here anymore, and my mom is out doing something. So, no it’s free,” Matthew grabbed Aidens hand and led him into the entrance. “You’re the best, honey.” Jesse walked over to the kitchen and got out some ice cream, “have fun, I’ll be in my room,” and then she left. Matthew and Aiden got settled into the couch, and put on some Real Housewives. Aiden took Matthew’s hand and leaned into him, “is your friend doing okay?” Matthew shrugged, “she’s going through something with her parents. I don’t meddle… well I don’t meddle with people I like.” He then leaned in and kissed Aiden. It was less awkward than the first time they kissed. They were middle-schoolers though so it was still sloppy. For Matthew it just felt right. 

Matthew was home and in bed, smiling at his phone screen. Fuck, he was going to get to be so sappy if he had a boyfriend for much longer. Maury sat by his bed sulking, “sigh, I was promised throat gobbling”. Matthew put away his phone and rolled over, “I promised you nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there were a ton of fics with Matthew and none of them featured his lovely boyfriend. So here's a gift from me to you.


End file.
